


Bat!John, Captains of Industry style

by MoiraColleen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b_hound, Amigurumi, Bat!John, Captains of industry, Fanart, Gift Art, Mustache, Other, bat anus, bat penis, hipster, sort of, yarn sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraColleen/pseuds/MoiraColleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little amigurumi inspired by the Halloween installment of 221b_hound's Captains of Industry series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bats and Bone(r)s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072935) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I attached Bat!John's penis ended up giving him a little pink anus.

 


End file.
